The present invention relates to a support system and more particularly to a shelf support system, in which individual bracket members are attached to a channel member fixed to wall.
In existing systems, a relatively complicated procedure is necessary to insert the bracket members in the channel member. In addition the bracket members are frequently loosely mounted in the panel member so that relative movement between the two can occur. In particular, rotational movements of the bracket member can occur in horizontal and vertical planes.
One particular disadvantage of many existing systems is that the backet members can only be fixed to the channel member at certain discrete points. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,844, there is disclosed a shelf system which overcomes this disadvantage in that the bracket members can be slid along the channel member to any desired height. However, a relatively complicated and time-consuming procedure is then necessary to secure the bracket member to said height, i.e. the insertion of a separate friction inducing element. Another disadvantage is that the bracket members can only be inserted into the channel member at the ends thereof; thus to add an extra bracket member to an existing shelf support system may necessitate the dismantling of the existing shelves followed by re-assembly.